Dans les yeux d'un ange
by Benelie
Summary: De la premiere rencontre à la naissance de Drago, l'histoire d'amour de Narcissa et de Lucius Malfoy. Cadeau de Noel ecrit pour Babydracky


_Bonjour à vous fideles lecteurs! (non non non la nouvelle annee ne m'a pas donné la grosse tete :p)   
Donc tout d'abord: "BONNE ANNEE" à tous!  
Ensuite, voici une fic ecrite pour babydracky pour l'echange de cadeau de noel qui a eu lieu sur la communauté LJ "sous le sapin"_

_Comme toujours, merci à tous ceux qui laisseront une petite review pour cette fic :)_

_Derniere chose, associés à cette fic, il y a 2 fanarts (photomontages) que vous trouverez sur livejournal sur les communautés de "sous(underscore)le(underscore)sapin" ou de "poudl(underscore)art". _

_Bénélie_

* * *

**Titre :**Dans les yeux d'un ange  
**Personnages :** Lucius/Narcissa, Bellatrix  
**Rating :** R  
**Nombre de mots :** 1635  
**Disclamer**: blablabla, les personanges ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling, blablabla

* * *

Lucius arriva face à la grande porte en bois. De l'intérieur s'échappait des notes de flûtes et de violons ainsi que les rires cristallins d'une jeune femme. A n'en pas douter, la fête était une réussite, autant que toutes celles auxquelles il avait assisté cette année.  
Il arrivait sur ses 24 ans, et la pression familiale pour qu'il se trouve une épouse digne de son rang se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Lui ne rêvait que de s'amuser, rien de plus. Il était jeune, il avait du pouvoir, de l'argent et les femmes à ses pieds. Pourquoi devait-il s'encombrer avec une _femme_ alors qu'il savait que ce soir il en aurait au moins deux dans son lit ? 

Il passa la porte massive et pénétra dans la demeura. Il s'imprégna de la musique violente de la fête. Oui, il aimait cette vie et il n'était pas prêt de tout abandonner pour satisfaire les envies de sa mère. S'il se mariait, ce ne serait que pour faire bonne figure. Sa femme devrait être belle, oui très belle – il tenait à son prestige – mais elle devrait être effacée et surtout, elle resterait au château tandis que lui continuerait sa vie de débauche. Telle était la vie qu'il imaginait… Oui, il l'avait toujours rêvée de la sorte, jusqu'à ce qu'il la croise.

Il avait été convié – convoqué était plus correct – par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à une soirée entre intimes à sa demeure. Les habituels rats étaient de la partie : les Black – en particulier Bellatrix et Regulus, Rodolphus – toujours collé à Bella, McNair, Karkaroff, Rogue et Crouch Jr entre autre. Il n'était pas comme eux. Il se fichait royalement de tous leurs idéaux. Lui n'avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres que pour le pouvoir.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de Bellatrix, il vit la plus belle apparition de sa vie. Elle était comme un ange avec ses longs cheveux blonds et sa peau de porcelaine sertie de grands yeux bleus. Son visage lui était familier, mais il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vu.  
« - Bella, je suis heureux de te trouver ici  
- Mon cher Lucius, je suis toujours auprès du Seigneur. On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.  
- Tu sais ce que c'est Bella, difficile de contenter tout le monde  
- Il faudra pourtant qu'un jour tu fasses un choix…  
- Cessons ces discours ennuyeux et présente-moi la superbe jeune femme à gauche de Rodolphus »  
Bella éclata d'un rire moqueur.  
« - Voyons Lucius, tu ne reconnais donc pas ma petite sœur Narcissa ? Pourtant tu as bien dû l'apercevoir à Poudlard. »

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et croisa son regard. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué ces grands yeux et cette taille si fine ? Il se rappelait de Narcissa du temps de Poudlard mais elle n'avait rien de commun avec cet ange face à lui. La transformation était remarquable, et il était persuadé que Bellatrix n'y était pas pour rien. Mais il ne voulait pas chercher la petite bête à ce moment-là. Il savait que ce soir-là, Narcissa serait dans son lit comme de nombreuses autres avant elle. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il serait marqué à ce point par ce petit ange. A tel point qu'il n'était venu à cette soirée que dans l'espoir de la revoir.

Il ôta sa cape, plaça un loup en plumes noires sur son visage et s'introduisit dans le vestibule menant à la salle de bal. La musique se faisait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus envoûtante. La cadence le prenait aux tripes et lui rappelait un rythme bien connu, celui de la jouissance. Il ne fut pas surpris en pénétrant dans la salle de bal, d'observer des corps enlacés, vibrants sous un désir commun, ne cherchant qu'à atteindre l'orgasme. Le port du masque débridait les plus pudiques et émoustillait les femmes et ce genre de soirées se terminait régulièrement en orgie.  
Il balaya un instant la salle du regard, tentant de repérer une silhouette familière, quand un rire bien connu parvint à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête et trouva la jeune femme brune la gorge dévêtue agrippant langoureusement la bouche de son compagnon. Et dans l'ombre de sa sœur, il la reconnut.

Il s'approcha et la saisit par la main sans un mot, l'emmenant dans un recoin sombre. Il la plaqua contre le mur et prit possession de sa bouche, parcourant son buste de ses mains. Elle répondit tout de suite à l'appel silencieux. Il la prit là, dans ce recoin, au milieu de tous ces corps baignés dans la luxure. Il plongea avec délice dans son corps s'enivrant de son parfum délicat de fleurs, de sa peau si douce, de sa chaleur. C'est là dans ce recoin sombre, en n'ayant échangé aucun mot qu'il comprit qu'elle l'avait envoûté sans l'aide de la magie.

Tandis qu'il se rajustait, elle commença à retourner vers la salle de bal, mais avant qu'elle ne fasse trois pas, il l'agrippa par le bras.  
« - J'ai envie de te revoir »  
Ces mots étaient sortis malgré lui. Jamais il n'avait dit cela à une femme. Elles savaient toutes que leur relation ne durerait qu'une nuit, voire deux. Mais au plus profond de son être il sentait le besoin animal de la posséder, de la caresser, de l'avoir toujours à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix autrement que sous la forme de petits cris.  
« - La rumeur prétend que tu ne t'attaches jamais pourtant  
- Sans doute alors devrais-je m'inquiéter. Tu m'as peut-être jeté un sort.  
- Les cours de potions de Slughorn auront peut-être porté leurs fruits, qui sait… »  
Elle s'était peu à peu rapprochée de lui jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine frôle le torse de Lucius. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune femme timide qui se cachait tout à l'heure dans l'ombre de sa sœur. Elle était devenue une prédatrice prête à tout pour sauter sur sa proie. Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas lui qui menait la danse, ce qui le rendait assez mal à l'aise. Mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Narcissa lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Rompant le silence, il lui reposa la question, de plus en plus sûr que c'était la bonne décision.  
« - Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ?  
- Pourquoi pas… Mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas une de ces traînées avec qui tu as couché auparavant. Ne crois pas que tu pourras me jeter comme une vieille plume lorsque tu en auras assez de moi. »  
Il passa la main sur son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres.  
« - Je me demande bien qui pourrait jamais en avoir assez de toi. »  
Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Elle était comme un papillon fragile, attirée par la lumière, mais au final, c'était lui qui risquait d'y perdre ses ailes et, étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Durant quelques mois, ils se virent régulièrement, parfois sous le chaperonnage de Bellatrix, souvent seuls. A chaque fois il était comme possédé, incapable de se contrôler. Elle était une perpétuelle source d'étonnement, cachant en elle une quantité de visages. Elle pouvait être tour à tour timide, hautaine, enjôleuse, prédatrice, enfantine, … Il avait l'impression d'être avec une nouvelle femme chaque soir. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'un soir d'octobre, il la demanda en mariage, jetant aux orties tous ses préjugés.

Les Black étaient une des familles sorcières les plus anciennes, ce qui ravit les parents de Lucius, il avait réussi à concilier les désirs de sa famille avec les siens. A peine un an après le mariage, Narcissa accoucha d'un adorable garçon, leur seul enfant, l'héritier des Malfoy.

Cette naissance bouleversa l'équilibre familial. Narcissa refusait sa couche à son mari, lui allait chercher le réconfort dans les bras d'autres femmes. Ils étaient devenus des inconnus. Narcissa passait son temps dans la chambre du bébé, délaissant manifestement son mari, de toute manière plus préoccupé par les autres femmes et par le Seigneur des Ténèbres que par sa famille.

Lucius se sentait prisonnier de sa vie, il regrettait le temps où il était désiré par les femmes, le temps où être Mangemort n'était pour lui qu'un loisir. Car, comme lui avait prédit Bellatrix, il avait dû faire un choix… Et on ne refuse jamais rien au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour protéger sa toute nouvelle famille, il s'était entièrement mis à son service.

La nouvelle qui tomba dans la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre agit sur lui comme une libération. En disparaissant, le Seigneur Voldemort l'avait libéré de ses chaînes. Certes, il aurait encore à convaincre le Ministère et tous les autres qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort, mais il n'en avait que faire, il était libre.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, Lucius dut déjouer les plans des Aurors, Maugrey en tête, qui essayaient de l'accuser de trahison. Jouer de son pouvoir et de son argent, voilà ce qu'il aimait. Convaincre les gens qu'il n'était pas ce qu'ils pensaient.  
Petit à petit, la vie devint pour lui un jeu d'échecs. Il aimait manipuler les gens, avoir une ascendance sur eux.

Avec l'emprisonnement de Bellatrix, Narcissa devint, quant à elle, de plus en plus froide et distante – non pas envers lui, mais envers les gens extérieurs à sa famille. Elle avait recommencé à fréquenter la couche de son mari lorsque celui-ci avait repris toute la verve qu'elle lui connaissait. Elle goûtait au pouvoir et se rendait compte qu'elle aimait ça. Lui savourait à nouveau sa peau, la possédait, et elle s'offrait avec plaisir.

Ils étaient une famille, redoutée, détestée mais surtout unie et puissante. Ils étaient ensemble, à la vie, à la mort.


End file.
